A Long Way To Go
by VocaloidLennyLover
Summary: Len is an Idol the has been missing for three weeks. The hole world thinks he's dead. You managed to find him only God knows how. Will you be able to help him to trust again? Will you fail? Warning: This story may have rape/yaoi/lemon and if so, that part is made by a friend of mine Please read XD Sorry for the bad summary and english XD /LenxReader/
1. Chapter 1

**Your P.O.V.**

"Welcome to our World News Report! Today we start with a interview ..."

There I was, eating my breakfast to go to THE LAST DAY OFF SCHOOL! Before summer! I was going to leave when the TV caught my attention

"... we also inform that the search for Kagamine Len, the Idol that went missing three weeks ago, is going to end today. We belive that he's already dead although his sister says that he is alive and in danger. More info coming up after the break. Have a good day!"

I was shocked. How could they end the search just like that? He's my favorite singer and now he's gone!? No way!

"C'mon honey! You're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" a tear was falling without me noticing. I quickly pushed the thought away, turned off the TV and walked of to school

~Time skip - school~

"well well well. Look who decided to show up"

Argh! Annoying bullies. Always messing around. Anyway, I made my way to class. I was having English but the teacher didn't come. So... I decided to go for a walk around school. Suddenly, the tough of Len being dead came back. Argh! The feels! . The bell rang to the next class. Math.

"Blech! I hate math"

After waiting for the teacher, we were notified that non of our teachers came so we could go home! Yes!

~Time skip ~

As I walked home, singing Revolution by the Kagamine Twins, I decided to look around. Looking closely between two buildings there was lots of trash. I groaned annoyed and walked home.

When I arrived no one was there so I decided to go to the park. When mom was almost leaving work, I went to get something to eat and headed back. Passing through those buildings, I noticed something different in the pile of trash and decided to investigate. As I got closer, I realised it was a person. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. What if it was an ambush to kidnap me? What if... What if... SCREW IT! YOLO! I started to get the strange feeling that I knew that person even if I haven't saw him or her yet . As I got closer, my heart stopped.

"OMG!"

 **Hope you liked it XD. I wonder what happens next :3**

 **Feel free to comment, but don't be to harsh on me m'kay? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your P.O.V.**

"OMG! I-it's... It's Len!" I quickly ran up to him. He was in a blanket. I kneaded down and realize his eyes were closed. I checked his pulsation and it was very low... Dam. He's so cold...

"Find him! Find me Len!"

"When I put my hand on that brat..."

"So... They are after him huh..." I walked away from Len. When I was on the street, one of them ran up to me 'he he he gotcha!'

"Excuse me miss. Have you saw a blond kid with a blanket more or less fourteen years old?"

" I think I did..."

"Did you saw where he went?"

"Actually... Hum... I think he ran down the street and went left"

"Thank you"

"Sure thing" I faked a smile.

All of the 5 men ran in the direction I pointed. Making sure they were gone, I ran towards Len. He was still unconscious. I picked him up, covering his face so no one saw him, and ran to my house.

When I arrived he was colder than before. My mom wasn't home yet. Maybe she's still working. She's a doctor by the way. I have a fire place so I used it to heat Len up.

Ten minutes passed and he moved a bit, witch means he's getting better! My mom arrived just now

"Tadaima!"

"Mom! I need your help!"

"what is it honey? Are you hurt?" she rushed to me

"No. My friend is."

"OMG! What happened? He's so cold!"

"I dunno mom. Is... Is he gonna be OK?" I was very worried about him

"We have to take him to your room and do a checkup on him. I don't know if he's going to get better..." I was tearing up as I looked at him

"O-ok... I'll take him there..." I carefully picked him up and walked up the stairs

"Thank you honey. Now you have to wait a litle OK?"

"O-ok..." she closed the door and I sat next to it. I didn't realized but I fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Your P.O.V.**

"(y/n) c'mon honey. Wake up." my mom was shaking me a litle for me to wake up

"Hum? W-wha? Mom! How is he!?"

"Well... He's with a pneumonia but I'll have to confirm when he wakes up. He's full of bruises... and very tired. What happen?" she looked woried

"I... I don't really know. I found him near the tall buildings. Mom c-can he... stay here."

" He has to stay here. We'll have to keep an eye on him"

"Thank you momy" I huge her "Can I go see him?"

"Of course honey. Don't get to close thought. I landed him a pijama of dady"

" O-ok... And I'll try to find out what happened. Thank you" she smiled and left

I walked in and saw him lying on my bed. He looked so peaceful. I pulled out my chair and sat next to him. He was full of dry blood. My mom was right, he is full of bruises. I held his hand and rested my head on top of it, instantly falling asleep. My mom woke me up to go sleep with her. I didn't want to. I want to be here when he whakes up. We'll... She dragged me to sleep. Literally -_-

 **~Time skip - day~**

I woke up with the alarm clock of my cellphone. My mom wasn't home, she has work to do... hehehe :3. I had breakfast and decided to bring a banana with me in case Len wakes up. I went to my room and sat next to him again holding his hand. After a while I fell asleep. An hour later I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked up only to see him waking up

"Aw! My head..." he brushed the back of his head "... Wha... ... Where... How... When... Who?" he asked looking around

"Sh. Relax Len. You're safe now. I'm _(y/n)_ by the way" I said smiling warmly

"How... Where did you find me?"

"I was walking home when I saw something weird. When I walked up to see what it was... you were passed out and cold... there were men chasing you so I sent them away giving them a false lead on you... and took you here. I got some help from my mom c'ause she's a doctor... She said that you are sick and need rest" I looked worried at him

"wow... That's a lot to take in. Thank you _(y/n)_-san. You don't have to worry about me... No one does anyway..." he looked down sadly

"I do..." I wispered

"Hum? Did you say something _(y/n)_-san?" he said confused

"Nope... Here! You must be hungry" I smiled and gave him the banana

"OMG Food! Thank you!" he took the banana and started eating it

"Len... Can you give me your sister's phone number?"

"Why?" he asked deathglared at me. I got scared with his sudenly cold gaze

"I-I just want t-to tell her that y-you are a-alright..."

"Oh! I see... Sorry. I guess I'm having trust issues..." he said looking down again

"It's ok. I'm sure you have a good reason" I said with a smile and he smiled back

After that he gave me her number and I texted her

 **From: a friend To: Rin Kagamine**

 **Dear Rin I'm texting you because I want to talk to you about something very important but no one must know, not even your shadow. I have some info on your brother so meat me at the Roseberry cofe at 4:00 pm today, try not to be followed. Don't worry he's fine :)**

 **I'm a friend. You can trust me. _(y/f/n)_ _(y/l/n)_ ~**

"Done~" I sigh "I'll need to leave to pick her up at 4:00... I think you'll need to tell me something that only you two know about for her to trust me" I looked down

"Don't worry... C-come here... I got just the thing..." he whispered it to my ear and I giggled a bit and he did too "I need to take a bath" he said moving the blankets

"Ok. I'll turn on the hot water so you can go ahead. Don't take off your pants yet, I still need to go in OK?"

"OK. Thank you" he smiled and got up. He lost balance and almost fell

"Wow there! Gotcha buddy... I'll give you a ride" I said wrapping his arm around my neck and walking him to the bathroom

"Thanks for the lift. I think I'm fine now "

"Anytime" I smiled and went down to turn the hot water on and went up again. When I was back, I saw Len shirtless looking at the mirror

"Hey... are you OK?" I asked worried

"I-I'm fine... d-don't worry" he faked a smile. I looked at him and only saw purple stains

"L-Len!? W-what happened? W-what did they do t-to you?" I yelled hugging him as tears fall down

"W-what the?" he asked confused 'cause of the hug "I already told you..." he huge me back "... don't worry. I'm fine"

"N-no you a-aren't" i said crying and hugging tighter

"C'mon. I'll take you to bed" he said as he hardly walked me there. He stayed a bit till I calmed down and went to the bathroom again

~A little bit later~

He walked out of the bath, dressed another pajama and went in my bed. It was time for me to pick Rin up so I warned Len and got out. I looked the door so no one gets in and walked away making sure no one was around.

After a bit of walking I finally saw the coffee and Rin so I walked up to her

"Hi Rin! I'm _(y/n)_ nice to meet you" I smiled

"N-nice to meet you too _-_(y-y/n)_-san" she smiled back

"I have a surprise for you~ it's in my house. C'mon!"

"... ... I-I dunno if I can trust you yet-" I cut her of by whispering what Len told me "Y-you... H-how did you... O-only me and Len known that... I... ... I will go with you!" she said embarrassed and pushing me to go. Then we got to my house. I opened the door quietly and headed for the stairs "C'mon Rin-chan! This way" and ran up the stairs to my room as she follows "Are you ready?"

She nobed a nervous yes. I opened the door

"Len! I'm back! Look who's here?" I heard Rin gasp behind me

He was watching TV lying down on my bed

"L-Len?...I-is that really you?" she said crying from the happiness

"Hi sis. Long time no see..." he said crying as well. She ran up to him and gave him a deathhug

"Too... tight... HELP!... _-_(y-y/n)_-san! " he tried to breath

"Take it easy Rin. He' s not 100 percent yet"

"Hehe sorry... ... Len I *sniff* I miss you *sniff* w-where were you? I was so worried! Everyone thinks you're dead *sniff*..." she said crying again

"Sh. It's ok. I'm here now..." he said wiping away her tears

"I... I need to tell the others-" she said grabbing her phone

"No! You mustn't!"

"W-why?" she asked confused putting the phone away

"I don't know what happened to Len but... what if someone from the Vocaloids was also responsible for his disappearing? When he or she finds out that he's alive and in my house... he may be taken away again... and, this time, they will be more careful, so... you won't be able to escape again Len..."

"... ... _(y/n)_ is right Rin. It's better if no one knows yet. You'll have to act like I'm dead" he said with a serious face "Can you do that Rinny?" then tilting his head to the side and smiling

"O-of course I can! ... _-(y-y/n)_-san ... can you take care of him for me a little more?"

"It'll be my pleasure" i said smiling

"Thank you for every thing you're doing for my brother and I. We'll be forever in your debt. If you ever need something you can call me."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad to help you"

"Well. It's time to go now or they'll get suspicious. Bye _(y/n)_-san! Bye onii-chan! Get well soon!"

"Bye!" we said in unison as she got out

"C'mon Len. To sleep you go"

"Aw! I don't wanna!"

"Oh yes you do-"

"NO!( ^o^) I'm not sleepy~!" he said in a playful tone

"You need rest. C'mon Len~"

"Tadaima!" my mom arrived and closed the door

"Hi mommy! I'm in my room" then i heard her come up the stairs and knock on the door

"Hi honey! Is he awake?" she asked entering

"Yep! And he doesn't wanna rest! :( " i said worried

"Well... I still need to ask him..." she turns to him "...How are you feeling?"

"Um... I'm with a little headache and some chills..." he responded

"Nothing else?"

"I don't think so..."

"If you need anything you can call me anytime ok?"

"Ok mommy! I love you~!" I said hugging her

"I'm _(y/m's/l/n)_ _(y/m's/f/n/)_, _(y/n)_ mother"

"I'm Len. Kagamine Len. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh! You are a famous singer right? I've heard so~ much about you! (^_^) " she said smiling

'I'm gonna kill you! _

"You did? Why?" He asked confused

"Well, you see -"

"Mom! I'm hungry! Go make diner!" I said cutting her of. I was read as a tomato. She just giggled as she left

"Wow! What's the defensive system for all of a sudden?"

"I-it's nothing... go to sleep already! / " I sounded just like Jeff O_O

"Hahaha! You are red as a tomato! Hahaha! XD *cough* *cough* (+_+)"

"OMG! Mom! Come here! Quick!" I shouted from my room

"Coming!" she shouted back and ran up the stairs

"I-I'm ok *cough*"

"What append?" she asked closing the door, ran toward him and placed a hand on his forehead "You're burning! _(y/n)_ go get an ibuprofen. It's in the bathroom's closet. Quick!"

(A/N - And yes,I have made a little search about pneumonia and how it is treated XD )

"Ok I'm on it!"

I ran to the bathroom, piked the medicine up, went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and ran up to my room again

"Here!" I handed it to my mom and she gave it to Len. He swallowed it and laid down

"As I though, he has pneumonia" she said covering him with the blankets as he drifts to sleep

"I-is it bad?" I asked worried

"Not for now"

"W-what do you mean? Can it get worst?" I sat next to him

"If it gets worst... he..."

"Oh... w-what can I do t-to avoid that?"

"It's simple. He just has to drink plenty of water, get lots of rest, and you need to control his fever with ibuprofen. But you mustn't use cough medicines ok? It will take a week for him to recover completely"

"Got it!"

"Rest is important to maintain progress toward full recovery and to avoid relapse. Don't rush recovery!"

 **~Time skip - Diner~**

"Diner's ready!"

"Coming!" I walked down the stairs not to wake him up

"Should we wake him up?"

"Nah. I'll take it to him once I'm finished" I sat down and started to eat

"Do you like him? (?) "

"*cough* *cough* W-wha? N-no. He's only a friend " I nearly choked to death. Damn you /

"Umhum~. I saw the way you care for him ( ? ) " the rage inside me! _

"He's my friend! It's only normal that I care for him! ?" I nearly shouted

"Of course honey. I'll believe you... (^_^) " I finished eating and grabed his plate

"I'll be going now. Seeya ( G _ ) " She giggled

I walked up and into my room

"Lenny~. Time to eat. ( ? ) " I shacked him a little

"Um... I don't wanna (-_-)Zzz"

"C'mon... just a little (^_^)"

"No... (-_-)Zzz"

"Len... (^_^;)"

"What... (-_-)Zzz"

"Eat or I'll make you eat! (?)* "

"O-ok. Ok. I'll eat it (?_?) "

"Good boy (?) "

~Alittle bit later~

"Done. Happy now ( _ ) "

"Yes ( ? )"

He sighed petting my head

"What are you doing? (?_?) "

"...you look cute... when you're worried about someone... / "

"(?_?)... Baka! / "

"... and when you are embarrassed... ( ? ) "

'Oh God why!? Why me!? (?) '

"To bed you too! You'll sleep with me again honey ( ? ) " my mom said entering the room

'No! Not again! She talks in her sleep! And it's not pretty! (?) '

" *sigh* Fine ( _ ). Good nigh Len! Sleep well~. Call me if you need anything (^?^)"

"Same to you XD Good night~ (^?^)"

I walked to my mom's room with her smiling at me

We entered the room and got dressed and she was still smiling at me "(?) " Then we laid down on the bed. She was facing me and STILL smiling

"W-what? ?"

"Nothing (?) "

"O...k... I-if you say so-"

"I know so (?) " she cut me of

" ? Stap!"

"He likes ya ( ? ) "

"W-wha? (?_?) "

"(; _ ) ... ... Go To Sleep (?) " Jeff mode activated

"Fine! Good night ( _ ) "

'Achivment!'

"Good night (?) "

 **There you go guys the 3rd Chap. Yeah! I decided to add emoticons to the end of my story to do a test so... please comment if iI should or shouldn't add them. I hope you are liking my story. I can't update fast because of school, I'm sorry (?) Damn you school! Anyway... seeya on the next Chap.! Bye! w**


End file.
